wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie/Dzień dziesiąty
Obudziłem się wcześniej niż zazwyczaj i wyszedłem na taras, aby odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem, zanim słońce je rozpali. Spokój panował dokoła, potok nawet zdawał się huczeć z mniejszym łoskotem i pozwalał słyszeć harmonijne śpiewy ptasząt. Pogoda żywiołów odbiła się w mej duszy i mogłem na zimno zastanowić się na tym wszystkim, co mi się wydarzyło od czasu mego wyjazdu z Kadyksu. Teraz dopiero przypomniałem sobie kilka wyrazów, które przypadkiem wymknęły się don Henrykowi de Sa, wielkorządcy prowincji, i osądziłem, że on także musiał coś wiedzieć o tajemniczym bycie Gomelezów, a nawet mieć udział w części całej tajemnicy. Sam nastręczył mi dwóch służących, Lopeza i Moskita. przypuszczałem wiec. że ci z jego rozkazu opuścili mnie u wejścia do nieszczęsnej doliny Los Hermanos. Moje kuzynki często dawały mi do zrozumienia, że chciano wystawie mnie na próby. Myślałem, że w Venta Quemada dano mi usypiający napój i następnie podczas snu przeniesiono pod szubienicę. Paszeko mógł oślepnąć na jedno oko z całkiem innego przypadku, a jego miłosne stosunki i straszna przygoda z dwoma wisielcami mogły być bajką. Pustelnik, który za pomocą spowiedzi chciał wyrwać mi tajemnicę, zdawał mi się być narzędziem Gomelezów dla doświadczenia mojej stałości. Nareszcie zaczynałem jaśniej przezierać w całym tumanie moich przygód i wykładać je bez przypuszczenia uczestnictwa nadludzkich istot, gdy wtem usłyszałem dźwięki wesołej muzyki, z dala okrążające górę. Muzyka coraz się przybliżała i spostrzegłem nadchodzącą bandę Cyganów, która w takt postępowała, śpiewając z towarzyszeniem bębnów i żeli. Rozłożyli się obozem tuż pod tarasem, tak że dokładnie mogłem. podziwiać swoisty wykwint ich strojów i taboru. Myślałem, że to ci sami Cygani-złodzieje, pod których opiekę schronił się oberżysta z Venta de Cardenas, jak mi to powiedział pustelnik, ale wydali mi się cokolwiek zanadto ogładzeni jak na łotrów. Podczas gdy się im przypatrywałem, rozbijali namioty, stawiali kociołki na ogniu i zawieszali kołyski z dziećmi na gałęziach pobliskich drzew. Po ukończeniu wszystkich tych przygotowań oddali się przyjemnościom koczowniczego życia, śród których na pierwszym miejscu kładą próżniactwo. Namiot naczelnika odróżniał się od innych nie tylko wielką buławą ze srebrną gałką, zatkniętą przy wejściu, ale nadto ozdobniejszą powierzchownością i bogatymi frędzlami, jakich zwykle nie widać u pospolitych Cyganów. Ale jakież było moje zadziwienie, gdy z otwierającego się namiotu nagle ujrzałem wychodzące obie moje kuzynki w tym powabnym stroju, jaki w Hiszpanii nazywają a la gitana maja. Zbliżyły się aż do stóp tarasu, ale zdawały się wcale mnie nie spostrzegać. Następnie przywołały towarzyszki i zaczęły tańczyć polo na znaną melodię: :Quando me Paco me azze, :Las palmas para vaylar, :Me se puene el corpecito :Como hecho de mazzapan... etc. Jeżeli piękna Emina i luba Zibelda zawróciły mi głowę ubrane po mauretańsku, nie mniej zachwyciły mnie w tym nowym stroju. Zauważyłem tylko, że tym razem przybrały złośliwy i szyderczy uśmiech, który aczkolwiek dość był stosowny dla cygańskich wróżek, jednak zapowiadał, że dziewczęta chcą mi wyrządzić nową psotę, ukazując się pod tą nową i niespodziewaną postacią. Zamek kabalisty był zewsząd pozamykany; gospodarz miał klucze u siebie, nie mogłem więc zejść do Cyganek. Przechodząc jednak podziemiem, które wychodziło na łożysko potoku i kończyło się żelazną kratą. mogłem z bliska je widzieć, a nawet rozmawiać z nimi, nie będąc wcale dostrzeżonym przez mieszkańców zamku. Udałem się więc tym tajemnym przejściem i niebawem tylko potok oddzielał mnie od tancerek. Ale to wcale nie były moje kuzynki. Wygląd ich wydał mi się nawet bardzo pospolity i zupełnie stosowny do ich stanu. Zawstydzony moją pomyłką, wolnym krokiem wróciłem na taras. Wtedy znowu spojrzałem i znowu jak najwyraźniej poznałem moje kuzynki. Zdało mi się, że one także mnie poznały, gdyż wybuchnęły głośnym śmiechem i uciekły do namiotów. Byłem oburzony. - Przebóg! - rzekłem sam do siebie - może to być, aby dwa tak miłe i rozkoszne stworzenia były złośliwymi duchami, nawykłymi drwić ze śmiertelnych, przybierając kształty wszelkiego rodzaju. albo czarownicami, lub też. co byłoby najstraszliwsze. upiorami, którym niebo dozwoliło ożywić ohydne trupy wisielców z doliny Los Hermanos? Wprawdzie mniemałem, że zdołam sobie te rzeczy zwykłym sposobem wytłumaczyć, ale teraz sam już nie wiedziałem, czemu mam wierzyć. Zagłębiony w podobnych rozmyślaniach, powróciłem do biblioteki, gdzie znalazłem na stole wielką księgę, pisaną gotyckimi literami, pod tytułem Ciekawe opowiadania Happeliusa. Księga była rozłożona i stronica jakby naumyślnie zagięta na początku rozdziału, w którym przeczytałem, co następuje: HISTORIA TYBALDA DE LA JACQUIERE Żył raz w pewnym mieście francuskim, położonym nad brzegami Rodanu i zwanym Lyon, bogaty kupiec nazwiskiem Jakub de La Jacquiere. Ów Jakub wtedy przybrał to nazwisko, gdy porzucił handel i obrany został pierwszym radca, której to godności lyończycy udzielają tylko ludziom majętnym i nieposzlakowanej uczciwości. Takim był w istocie zacny radca de La Jacquiere: miłosierny dla ubogich i dobroczynny dla mnichów i księży, którzy są prawdziwymi ubogimi przed Panem. Ale zupełnie był odmienny od ojca jedyny syn radcy, imć pan Tybald de La Jacquiere, chorąży królewskiej gwardii - szałaput, zawadiaka, napastnik dziewcząt, kostera, nieprzyjaciel szyb i latarń, pijak i przeklinacz za dziesięciu majtków. Często w nocy zdarzało mu się zatrzymywać na ulicy spokojnych mieszczan, aby zamienić z nimi swój stary płaszcz lub zużyty kapelusz na nową odzież. Niebawem imć pan Tybald napełnił odgłosem swoich sprawek Paryż, Blois, Fontainebleau i inne rezydencje królewskie. Wreszcie doszły one do uszu naszego Najjaśniejszego Pana, świętej pamięci Franciszka I. Zniecierpliwiony wybrykami zuchwałego żołdaka, wysłał go do Lyonu na pokutę do domu ojca, zacnego radcy de La Jacquiere, który naówczas mieszkał przy placu Bellecour, na rogu ulicy St. Ramond. W domu ojcowskim przyjęto młodego Tybalda z taką radością, jak gdyby powracał z Rzymu, obdarowany wszystkimi odpustami Ojca świętego. Nie tylko, że zabito tłuste cielę na jego przybycie, ale nadto radca de La Jacquiere wyprawił ucztę, która kosztowała więcej sztuk złota, niż było biesiadników. Uczyniono nawet więcej. Wzniesiono toasty za zdrowie jedynaka i każdy życzył mu roztropności i opamiętania. Ale te przyjazne oświadczenia bynajmniej nie przypadły mu do smaku. Rozpustnik wziął ze stołu złotą czarę i napełniwszy ją winem, zawołał: - Do milionkroć stu tysięcy diabłów wraz z ich naczelnikiem, któremu w tym winie zapisuję krew i duszę, jeżeli się kiedykolwiek odmienię! Na te straszliwe słowa włosy najeżyły się na głowach biesiadników, niektórzy przeżegnali się, inni powstali od stołu. Imć pan Tybald wstał także i udał się na przechadzkę na plac Bellecour, gdzie znalazł dwóch swoich dawnych kolegów, podobnych sobie hul-tajów. Uściskał ich, przyprowadził do domu i kazał przynieść dla nich kilka flaszek wina, nie troszcząc się wcale ani o ojca, ani o resztę biesiadników. Tak sprawił się Tybald pierwszego dnia po powrocie. Nazajutrz powtórzył to samo i ciągle dalej żył tym samym sposobem. Biedny ojciec, trawiony smutkiem, postanowił polecić się swemu patronowi, świętemu Jakubowi, i złożyć na jego ołtarzu świecę woskową za dziesięć liwrów, ozdobioną dwoma złotymi pierścieniami, każdy za pięć marek. Ale właśnie gdy chciał umieścić świecę na ołtarzu, przewrócił srebrną lampę, która paliła się przed świętym obrazem. Radca dla innego powodu kazał był ulać tę świecę, ale mając przed oczami przede wszystkim nawrócenie syna. z radością uczynił tę ofiarę; skoro jednak ujrzał świecę na ziemi i lampę przewróconą, wyciągnął z tego nieszczęsną przepowiednię i ze smutkiem powrócił do domu. Tego samego dnia Tybald wyprawił ucztę dla swoich przyjaciół. Po wypróżnieniu mnóstwa butelek, gdy noc już od dawna była zapadła, wyszli razem na plac Bellecour. Tam wszyscy trzej wzięli się pod ręce i zaczęli z zadartymi głowami przechadzać się po placu, jak to zwykli czynić rozpustnicy, kiedy chcą zwrócić uwagę dziewcząt. Tym razem jednak nic nie wskórali; nie było żadnej kobiety na placu, a noc była tak czarna, że niepodobna było zoczyć której w oknie. Gdy tak znudzili się już tą samotnością, młody Tybald, dobywszy grubego głosu i klnąc według zwyczaju, zawołał: - Do milionkroć stu tysięcy diabłów wraz z ich naczelnikiem, któremu w tej chwili zapisuję krew i duszę, jeżeli przyśle mi tu swoją córkę! Przespałbym się z nią. tak mię to wino rozgrzało. Mowa ta nie podobała się dwom przyjaciołom Tybalda, którzy nie byli jeszcze tak zatwardziałymi grzesznikami, i jeden z nich rzekł: - Przyjacielu nasz, pomyśl, że szatan jest wiecznym wrogiem człowieka i że aby mu zaszkodził, nie potrzeba go zapraszać ani wzywać po nazwisku. Na co Tybald odrzekł: - Jakom powiedział, tak uczynię. Tymczasem trzej hultaje ujrzeli wychodzącą z sąsiedniej ulicy zasłoniętą kobietę udatnej kibici i, jak się zdawało, bardzo młodą. Za nią biegł mały Murzynek, ale nagle potknął się, padł na twarz i stłukł latarnię, którą niósł w ręku. Młoda nieznajoma przelękła się i obróciła dokoła, jakby nie wiedząc, co z sobą począć. Natenczas imć pan Tybald zbliżył się i, jak mógł na j grzeczniej, ofiarował ramię, aby ją odprowadzić do domu. Biedna dziewczyna po chwili namysłu przyjęła tę ofiarę. Imć pan Tybald, zwracając się do przyjaciół, rzekł im półgłosem: - Widzicie więc. że ten, kogo wzywałem, niedługo kazał na siebie czekać. Do widzenia, życzę wam spokojnej nocy. Dwaj przyjaciele zrozumieli te słowa i opuścili go, śmiejąc się i życząc mu wesołej zabawy. Tybald podał więc rękę nieznajomej, podczas gdy mały Murzynek, któremu latarnia była zgasła, postępował przed nimi. Młoda kobieta zdawała się z początku tak zmieszana, że zaledwie mogła utrzymać się na nogach, ale niebawem przyszła do siebie i śmielej wsparła się na ramieniu towarzysza. Kilka razy potykała się; wtedy ściskała go za rękę, aby nie upaść. Tybald ze swej strony, pragnąc ją przytrzymać, przyciskał jej rękę do serca, zawsze jednak z wielką ostrożnością, ażeby nie spłoszyć zwierzyny. Tak długo szli razem, że nareszcie Tybald mniemał, iż zabłądzili w ulicach Lyonu. Nie użalał się jednak, gdyż sądził, że tym sposobem piękna zabłąkana będzie mniej się drożyła. Wszelako, chcąc się naprzód dowiedzieć, z kim ma do czynienia, prosił ją, aby raczyła wypocząć przez chwilę na kamiennej ławce, którą spostrzegli przed drzwiami jakiegoś domu. Nieznajoma zgodziła się i usiedli obok siebie. Natenczas Tybald grzecznie ujął ją za rękę i z niezwykłym dowcipem tak się odezwał: - Piękna gwiazdo błędna, ponieważ moja gwiazda zrządziła, że cię spotkałem tej nocy, uczyń mi tę łaskę i powiedz mi, kto jesteś i gdzie mieszkasz. Młoda kobieta zrazu wahała się, po chwili jednak nabrała odwagi i zaczęła w te słowa: HISTORIA POWABNEGO DZIEWCZĘCIA Z ZAMKU SOMBRE ROCHE Nazywam się Orlandyna, przynajmniej tak mnie nazywało kilka osób. które zamieszkiwały wraz ze mną zamek Sombre Roche w Pirenejach. Nie widziałam tam żadnego ludzkiego stworzenia, prócz mojej ochmistrzyni, która była głucha, służącej, która tak mocno jąkała się. że można było uważać ją za niemą, oraz starego ślepego odźwiernego. Odźwierny niewiele miał do czynienia, gdyż raz tylko na rok otwierał bramę, i to jednemu wyłącznie jegomości, który przychodził do nas, aby pogłaskać mnie pod brodę i porozmawiać z moją ochmistrzynią w narzeczu biskajskim, którego wcale nie rozumiem. Na szczęście umiałam już mówić, gdy zamknięto mnie w zamku Sombre Roche, inaczej nigdy nie byłabym się nauczyła z dwiema towarzyszkami mego więzienia. Co się tyczy ślepego odźwiernego, widziałam go tylko, kiedy podawał nam obiad przez jedyne nasze kratowane okno. Wprawdzie moja głucha ochmistrzyni niekiedy krzyczała mi nad uszami jakieś nauki moralne, ale tyle je rozumiałam, jak gdybym była równie głucha jak ona, gdyż mówiła mi o powinnościach małżeńskich nie tłumacząc nigdy, co to jest małżeństwo. Prawiła mi nieraz i o innych rzeczach, ale nigdy nie chciała mi dać żadnego wyjaśnienia. Często też jąkająca się służąca usiłowała opowiedzieć mi jaką historię, o której zabawności mnie zapewniała, ale nie mogąc nigdy dojść do drugiego zdania, wnet urywała i pierwsze i odchodziła, jąkając usprawiedliwienia, które równie trudno jej szły jak cała historia. Powiedziałam ci, że miałyśmy jedno tylko okno, czyli że jedno tylko wychodziło na podwórzec zamkowy; inne otwierały się na drugie podwórze, zasadzone kilku drzewami, przedstawiającymi ogród, którego jedyne wyjście prowadziło do mego pokoju. Pielęgnowałam tam niektóre kwiaty i to było całą moją przyjemnością. Mylę się, miałam jeszcze jedną, równie niewinną zabawę. Było to wielkie zwierciadło, w którym przeglądałam się każdego poranku, jak tylko wstałam z łóżka. Moja ochmistrzyni, rozebrana, przychodziła przeglądać się również i bawiłam się porównywaniem jej postaci z moją. Oddawałam się tej rozrywce także przed pójściem na spoczynek, gdy ochmistrzyni głęboko już spała. Czasami wyobrażałam sobie, że widzę w zwierciadle towarzyszkę w moim wieku, która odpowiada na moje poruszenia i dzieli moje uczucia. Im więcej oddawałam się złudzeniu, tym bardziej ta igraszka mnie bawiła. Mówiłam ci już o pewnym jegomościu, który raz na rok przybywał do zamku, głaskał mnie pod brodę i rozmawiał w narzeczu biskajskim z moją ochmistrzynią. Pewnego dnia jegomość ten, zamiast pogłaskać pod brodę, wziął mnie za rękę i zaprowadził do karety, w której zamknął mnie z moją ochmistrzynią. Śmiało mogę rzec, że zamknął nas, gdyż światło dochodziło tylko z góry. Wyszłyśmy z niej trzeciego dnia albo raczej trzeciej nocy, już bowiem było dobrze ciemno, gdy stanęliśmy u celu naszej podróży. Jakiś nieznajomy otworzyl drzwiczki od karety i rzekł: - Oto jesteście na placu Bellecour, przy wejściu na ulicę St. Ramond, ten zaś dom na rogu należy do radcy de La Jacquiere. Gdzież chcecie, aby was teraz zawieziono? - Każ zajechać w pierwszą bramę za domem radcy - odpowiedziała moja ochmistrzyni. Tu Tybald natężył całą uwagę, gdyż w istocie sąsiadował z pewnym szlachcicem, nazwiskiem de Sombre Roche, który uchodził za niesłychanie zazdrosnego. Kilkakrotnie chełpił się przed Tybaldem, że mu pokaże, iż można mieć wierną żonę; mówił, że wychowuje w zamku swoim powabne dziewczę, które poślubi. by potwierdzić prawdę swego zdania. Ale młody Tybald wcale nie wiedział, że dziewczę znajduje się w tej chwili w Lyonie, i mocno cieszył się, że je do swoich rąk dostał. Tymczasem Orlandyna tak dalej mówiła: - Zajechaliśmy więc do bramy, stąd zaprowadzono nas do obszernych i bogatych komnat, stamtąd zaś kręconymi schodami do wieży, z której, jak mi się zdawało, można by widzieć przy dniu całe miasto. Ale myliłam się, w dzień nawet niepodobna było nic dostrzec. gdyż gęste zielone sukno zasłaniało okna. Natomiast wieża oświecona była złoconym kryształowym Pająkiem. Ochmistrzyni posadziła mnie na krześle i dała swój różaniec do zabawy, sama zaś wyszła i zaryglowała drzwi za sobą. Gdy zostałam sama, porzuciłam różaniec, wzięłam nożyczki, które miałam u pasa. i rozcięłam zielone sukno zasłaniające mi okno. Wtedy ujrzałam obok drugie okno, a przez to okno - rzęsiste oświeconą komnatę, w której siedziało u stołu trzy młode dziewczęta i trzech młodych ludzi, piękniejszych, niż można sobie wyobrazić. Śpiewali, pili, śmieli się i umizgali do dziewcząt, czasem nawet głaskali je pod brodę, ale z odmiennym wyrazem twarzy niż ów jegomość w Sombre Roche, który jednak po to tylko przyjeżdżał do naszego zamku. Nadto dziewczęta te i owi młodzi ludzie zaczęli po trochu zrzucać odzienie, podobnie jak ja to zwykłam czynić wieczorami przed zwierciadłem. W istocie, robili to tak jak ja, a nie tak jak moja stara ochmistrzyni. Na te słowa Tybald poznał, że chodziło o wieczerzę, którą wczoraj wyprawił był swoim przyjaciołom, objął więc ręką wysmukłą kibić Orlandyny i przycisnął ją do serca. - Tak samo czynili ci młodzi ludzie - mówiła dalej Orlandyna. - W istocie, zdaje mi się, że musieli się nadzwyczajnie kochać. Nareszcie jeden z biesiadników rzekł, że potrafi kochać lepiej od innych. Dwaj pozostali utrzymywali to samo o sobie. Dziewczęta różniły się w zdaniach. Wtenczas młodzieniec, który pierwszy chełpił się swą umiejętnością, by udowodnić, że ma słuszność, wpadł na szczególny pomysł. Na te słowa Tybald, który dobrze pamiętał przebieg biesiady, o mało nie udusił się ze śmiechu. - A zatem - rzekł - piękna Orlandyno. cóż to za pomysł, na który wpadł ów młody człowiek? Ach, nie śmiej się, senor; zapewniam cię, że był to nadzwyczaj przyjemny pomysł i ciekawość moja coraz wzrastała, gdy nagle drzwi otworzyły się; poskoczyłam szybko do mego różańca, ochmistrzyni bowiem wchodziła. Wzięła mnie za rękę i zaprowadziła do karety, która nie była już tak zamknięta jak wczorajsza, i gdyby noc nie była tak ciemna, byłabym mogła dokładnie widzieć cały Lyon. ale tak zauważyłam tylko, że jedziemy gdzieś bardzo daleko. Wkrótce minęliśmy mury miasta i zatrzymaliśmy się przy ostatnim domu przedmieścia. Na pozór była to zwyczajna chata, strzechą nawet pokryta, ale wnętrze jej całkiem było odmienne, jak się sam o tym przekonasz, jeżeli mały Murzynek nie zapomniał drogi, widzę bowiem, że wystarał się o światło i zapalił latarnię. Na tym Orlandyna skończyła swoją historię. Tybald pocałował ją w rękę i rzekł: - Racz, piękna zabłąkana, powiedzieć mi, czy sama mieszkasz w tej chatce? - Zupełnie sama - odrzekła nieznajoma - z ochmistrzynią tylko i tym małym Murzynkiem. Ale nie sądzę, żeby ochmistrzyni zdążyła dziś wrócić do domu. Jegomość, który przyjeżdżał głaskać mnie pod brodę, kazał mi przyjść z nią do swojej siostry. Ponieważ nie mógł przysłać karety, którą posłał po księdza, poszłyśmy piechotą. Ktoś zatrzymał nas na ulicy, aby mi powiedzieć, że jestem piękna. Głucha ochmistrzyni sądziła, że dopuścił się grubiaństwa. i zaczęła mu odpowiadać. Nadeszło wiele ludzi i wmieszano się do sprzeczki. Przelękłam się i jęłam uciekać co sił. Murzynek pobiegł za mną, upadł i stłukł latarnię; sama nie wiedziałam, co począć, gdy na szczęście spotkałam pana. Tybald. zachwycony prostotą tego opowiadania, brał się znowu do umizgów, gdy wtem Murzynek przyniósł zapaloną latarnię, której światło padło na twarz Tybalda. - Co widzę! - krzyknęła Orlandyna - ten sam, który wczoraj chełpił się swą umiejętnością! - Najniższy sługa - odparł Tybald - wszelako zapewniam cię, że to, co robiłem wczoraj, jest niczym w porównaniu do tego, czego się może po mnie spodziewać kobieta uczciwa i szlachetna. A żadna z wczorajszych dziewcząt na takie miano nie zasługuje. - Jak to? Zdawało się przecież, że tak kochasz te trzy dziewczęta! - przerwała Orlandyna. - O jeden dowód więcej, że żadnej z nich nie kocham naprawdę - rzekł Tybald. Orlandyna szczebiotała, Tybald przymilał się do niej i tak, sami nie wiedząc kiedy, zaszli na koniec przedmieścia do samotnej chatki, której drzwi Murzynek otworzył kluczem zawieszonym u pasa. Wnętrze jej nie miało w sobie nic z wieśniaczego ubóstwa. Kobierce flamandzkie, tkane w przepiękne wzory wyobrażające żywe, zda się, postacie, pokrywały ściany. U sufitu wisiały pająki z gałęziami ze szczerego srebra. Kosztowne szafy z kości słoniowej i z hebanu, fotele z genueńskiego aksamitu, ozdobione złotymi frędzlami, stały obok sprężystych sof, powleczonych morą wenecką. Tybald na to wszystko jednak nie zważał, widział tylko Orlandynę i oczekiwał rozwiązania dziwnej przygody. Tymczasem Murzynek przyszedł nakryć do stołu i Tybald wtedy dopiero spostrzegł, że nie jest to dziecko, jak zrazu sądził, ale stary, czarny karzeł obrzydliwej postaci. Wszelako mały człeczek przyniósł rzeczy, które wcale nie były brzydkie: wielki złocony półmisek, na którym kurzyły się cztery kuropatwy, smakowite i wybornie przyrządzone, pod pachą zaś flaszkę korzennego wina. Zaledwie Tybald podjadł i napił się, wnet uczuł, jak gdyby ogień krążył mu po żyłach. Co do Orlandyny, ta mało jadła, ale ciągle spoglądała na swego współbiesiadnika, raz rzucając mu czułe i niewinne spojrzenia, to znowu wpatrując się weń tak złośliwymi oczyma, że młodzieniec mieszał się wyraźnie. Na koniec Murzynek przyszedł sprzątnąć ze stołu. Wtedy Orlandyna wzięła Tybalda za rękę i rzekła: - Piękny kawalerze, jakże spędzimy ten wieczór? Tybald nie wiedział, co na to odpowiedzieć. - Przychodzi mi pewna myśl - mówiła dalej. - Widzisz to wielkie zwierciadło? Chodźmy stroić w nim miny, jak to niegdyś czyniłam w zamku Sombre Roche. Bawiło mnie wówczas porównywanie postaci mojej ochmistrzyni z moją; teraz chciałabym zobaczyć różnicę, jaka zachodzi między tobą a mną. Orlandyna przysunęła krzesła przed zwierciadło, po czym odpięła krezę Tybalda i rzekła: - Masz szyję prawie taką jak moja, ramiona też - lecz jakże odmienne piersi! Przed rokiem nie byłoby jeszcze tej różnicy, ale dziś moich wprost poznać nie mogę, takiej zmianie uległy. Zrzuć, proszę, twój pas i rozepnij kaftan. Cóż to za frędzle?... Tybald nie panował już nad sobą, poniósł Orlandynę na sofę i uważał się za najszczęśliwszego z ludzi... Nagle doznał uczucia, jak gdyby kto szpony zapuszczał mu w szyję. - Orlandyno! - zawołał - Orlandyno, co to ma znaczyć? Nie było już Orlandyny; Tybald ujrzał w jej miejscu okropne, nie znane mu dotąd kształty. - Jam nie Orlandyna - krzyknął potwór straszliwym głosem - jam Lucyfer! Tybald chciał wezwać Zbawiciela na pomoc, ale szatan, który odgadł jego zamysł, schwycił go zębami za gardło i nie pozwolił wymówić tego świętego imienia. Nazajutrz wieśniacy idący z jarzynami na targ do Lyonu usłyszeli jęki w opuszczonej ruderze przydrożnej, dokąd wyrzucano padlinę. Weszli i znaleźli Tybalda leżącego na gnijącym ścierwie. Wzięli go, zanieśli do miasta i nieszczęśliwy de La Jacquiere poznał swego syna. Położono go na łóżku; wkrótce Tybald zdawał się przychodzić do zmysłów i słabym, prawie niezrozumiałym głosem rzekł: - Otwórzcie drzwi temu świętemu pustelnikowi, otwórzcie czym prędzej. Z początku nie zrozumiano go, otworzono jednak drzwi i ujrzano czcigodnego zakonnika, który rozkazał, aby go zostawiono sam na sam z Tybaldem. Uczyniono zadość jego żądaniu i drzwi za nim zamknięto. Długo słyszano jeszcze napominania pustelnika, na które Tybald odpowiadał mocnym głosem: - Tak jest, mój ojcze, żałuję za grzechy i całą nadzieję pokładam w miłosierdziu boskim. Wreszcie, gdy wszystko ucichło, otworzono drzwi. Pustelnik znikł, Tybald zaś leżał umarły z krucyfiksem w rękach. Zaledwie skończyłem tę historię, gdy wszedł kabalista i zdawał się chcieć wyczytać z moich oczu wrażenie, jakiego doświadczyłem. Wprawdzie przygody Tybalda mocno mnie zadziwiły, ale nie chciałem tego pokazać i odszedłem do siebie. Tu znowu zacząłem zagłębiać się nad własnymi wypadkami i prawie dawać wiarę, że szatany dla złudzenia mnie ożywiły trupy dwóch wisielców i że kto wie, czy nie jestem drugim Tybaldem. Zadzwoniono na obiad. Kabalista nie przyszedł do stołu. Wszyscy zdawali się być roztargnionymi, może dlatego, że sam nie mogłem zebrać myśli. Po obiedzie wróciłem na taras. Cyganie z całym obozem znacznie już byli oddalili się od zamku. Niepojęte Cyganki wcale się nie ukazały; tymczasem noc już zapadła i udałem się do mojej komnaty. Długo czekałem na Rebekę, ale tym razem na próżno, i nareszcie usnąłem. Category:Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie